Some conventional personnel sanitization systems may utilize a manual logging process that relies on “honor” policies by the persons being sanitized, leading to inaccurate determinations of the actual sanitization of these persons. Other conventional methods may utilize sensors to determine the number of persons meeting or exceeding a cleanliness threshold, and/or determining the amount of dispensed sanitization substance used (in theory) by these persons. This method does not identify any persons that are in non-compliance with sanitization thresholds.
There is thus a need for a system that determines when sanitization dispensing should occur, whether the dispensing occurred, and the identity of the person performing the dispensing.